kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolyma
thumb|Official Map of Kolyma Kolyma was visited during King's Quest II:Romancing the Throne. Kolyma is the continent that Graham traveled to in order to find Valanice, his queen. There, he met a Monk, Little Red Riding Hood, Grandmother, Big Bad Wolf, a mermaid, King Neptune, Count Dracula, a fairy, an old lady and a genie. The map of World of Daventry in King's Quest Companion shows its location as being southeast of the kingdom of Daventry and directly south of Land of the Green Isles in the Southern Sea. The western side of Kolyma folds back upon itself to both the north and south, forever bringing travelers back to where they started. Geographers say that the "magical law of "containment" operates in the western part of the continent. For reasons forgotten, or perhaps it was whimsey on the part of the multiverse--movement to both the north and south in this part of Kolyma eventually turned back upon itself, contained as if inside some transparent cosmic doughnut. East and west, one could travel at will until confronted by more physical barriers--the sea or mountains for instance--but those that journeyed far enough north of south, would always get back to where they started. Derek Karlavaegen refers to the phenomena as the "great strangeness". He mentions that vampyres hunt this land at night, with ghouls and ghosts as their grim companions. They rule the dark from the castle on the island in the middle of a poisonous lake. The Monks will shelter the occasional traveler to protect them from the undead. Because of the danger of the undead most folk live on the eastern shores of Kolyma beyond the chasm and the mountain. With the only passage between the mountains being the Magical Doorway which will send people elsewhere if they don't have the proper key. The western shore is guarded by the King of the Sea. These various barriers have, with only occasional exceptions kept the Children of the Night Isolated. The Antique shop is located located directly east of Dracula's castle next to the mountain range. It is north of the chasm. The Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury is located to the south of the chasm. It is where King Graham was married to Valanice. Kolyma in the Unofficial Games KQ2: Romancing the Stones (AGDI) The Island kingdom that Graham travels to during KQ2+. In the unofficial King's quest II VGA, Dracula is changed to Count Caldaur, the genie and the Fairy are not present, and Red Riding Hood is named Anastasia (but nicknamed "possum".) The surface of Kolyma is larger in KQ2 than it is in the remake. Several locations are missing in the remake and many areas are located in different locations than they originally were. The poisonous lake around Dracula's castle was expanded into an endless swamp in the remake. The map of Kolyma was made up of 49 screens in the original and 37 screens (not counting the entire swamp) in the remake. In this version of Kolyma the undead while still ruling western Kolyma are not dangerous, infact they are benevolent rulers of the land. The danger actually comes from the Monastery, The Church of the Faith, for the monks are evil werewolves who terrorize the land, and the "great strangeness" doesn't exist. Most citizens live in the town of Kolyma in north west of western Kolyma rather than the shores of eastern Kolyma on the other side of the mountains. The Antique Shop is located within the town. The Wierwood Forest lies just outside the town. The Church of the Faith is located south of the town, but north of the chasm. KQ2 �: Breast Intentions In Breast Intentions, Valanice can swim to Kolyma, but Hagatha is on the beach, and tries to capture her again, if she isn't careful. category:Placescategory:KQ2category:KQ2 (AGDI)